Many data storage components such as hard disks and solid state drives have certain advertised reliability guarantees that the manufacturers provide to customers. For example, certain solid state drive manufacturers guarantee a drive failure rate of 10−16 or 10−17. To increase data reliability, a data redundancy scheme such as RAID (Redundant Arrays of Independent Disks) is used to increase storage reliability. The redundancy may be provided by combining multiple storage elements within the storage device into groups providing mirroring and/or error checking mechanisms. For example, various memory pages/blocks of a solid state storage device may be combined into data stripes in which user data is stored.